Does it really matter
by CLOWNDOWN FICFAN
Summary: kagome now livs at home with the gang and well things are a bit of a handful less than you want more than you can handel i always say anyway the real summary is inside NO FLAMERS AND WHO CARES IF MY PUNCTUATION AINT JUST SO SO  any way R
1. simplicties and unexpectations of life

Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much) 

WARNING Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes

Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo and miroku is left alone to dream LOL

i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON  
(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin) (Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me)

Its been 4 years since naraku had been slayed and put to rest and seal was casted over him allowing 6years of rest for the now new group that was forged in battle they live together in peace at what was kagomes home with her mother moving to another country to find work and get on with her life kagomes brother now old enough to drive an party (big boo boo) she has to worry about him and keep him out of trouble while tryin to keep her simple life together

Kagome spoke in a soft voice "im tired who else is tired besides me"

"im not going to sleep i feel fine"

"kagura why wont you come lay down with me"

"well i guess i could come lay down with you but im not tired so if i dont sleep think nothing of it"

"boy you two look real close" said inuyasha

"IM JUST TIRED AND ITS NOT ABOUT BEING CLOSE ITS ABOUT OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER YOUR SO STUBBOURN"

His ears layed down at the tone of her voice. "DAMN IT SHE DIDT HAVE TO YELL AT ME" Sesshomaru looked sternly at his brother knowing he shouldnt say what he was thinking but didnt anyways. As sesshomaru lifted his mixed drink to take a sip he spoke up, "inuyasha you never think befor you speak its all in how you wrod things" "dont you think" Inuyasha became steamed, "i didnt ask you did i and im not the one who rasied a girl to be my mate" rin seemed angered by this and was forced to speak her mind. That is forced to do so by her thoughts. "HE DIDNT RAISE ME TO LOVE HIM I GREW TO LOVE HIM" now that the fight has just began "kikiyo i dont see how you can love this this thing" rin fliped her hand at inuyasha and ran to hers and sesshomarus room slightly crying a bit "good job you ass youve done upset her and now its gonna take me weeks to get her to calm down. Inuyasha looked stun by this reacction to what he had done "kikiyo i just dont know anymore i think my anger has been getting the best of me i mean my outburst just caused a girl to run to her room and cry her eyes out DAMN IT im so stupid" kikiyo was shocked by his sudden change in attitude and outlook "inuyasha maybe your brother is right you should think befor you speak"

(Meanwhile in sango and kougas room things seemed to heat up just a bit)

"sango" kouga called out

"yes my love what is it now"

"how was that. Please tell me i was better this time than last time"

"yea it was better, i mean hey look on the bright side you didnt forget the rubber"

"hey last time i went to the store i didnt exactly have 75 cents to blow on something that didnt need at the moment"

sango being a bit steamed by this remark. She knelt over and reached into a drawer pulling out a paper sack dumping out its contents was a tube of lube and severly brightly colored condoms

"no money huh" she spat

"ok NOW you tell me you already have it all layed out for us"

"OK so i forgot last time but the last you didnt ask either so whos fault is this"

"uuhhhh its both our fault yours for not telling me you had this and mine for well not thinking on it in the first place"

(on with kags and kagura)

"kagura do you remember how we met"

"yeah it was about four years ago when we met eye to eye and i was in love with you ever since that monemt i only though that you was in love inuyasha"

"NO neverhow could i love him he never loved me i mean at first yeah maybe but he never would return that love so i gave up on him i knew where his heart was at and that was with kikiyo"

"yeah hey kagome do you remember our first kiss"

"uuhhhh yeah it was around about 3 months after we got rid of naraku"

Kagura turned over and kissed kagome. Their lips seemed to be glued. Neither one of thim could pull away it was the most thay had gotten to do in several months, and as tired as kagome was they never wanted it to end.

That next morning Kouga jumped up in hopes he could reach the kitchen and start breakfast befor anyone else especially kagura could make it the kitchen. It had been a race he was never gonna win. The thing was there was a $50 bet made by everyone living there that kouga could not beat kagura to the kitchen and start breakfast befor she could have her coffee and to this day he has not one yet.

As he ran through the house down the stairs hey prayed.

"i gotta make it c'mon i gotta make it she cant be up already this would be impossible"

He weeled into the kitchen

"YES WOOHOO i made it time to start fixing breakfast"

"hey kouga nice to see you join me on this lovely afternoon"

his jaw hit the floor he could not begin to fathom how she made it from the 3rd story dont to the 1st floor of the home made coffee and was able to get kagome off to work befor he had ever woke up.

"if your wondering how i beat you here its simple i lay out kagomes clothes for work for her, then i come down here and make a nice fresh pot of coffee and then i get her up and get her off to work then i come in here and get my coffee"

"Ok that didnt tell me how you got here so fast that just tell me how you did it"

"oh i know" she said with a grin

"your just to slow" with a laugh she walked to the living room fliped on the T.V and then dissapeared to soutas room to wake him for school.

three hours later sesshomaru walked out of his room looking quit ragged to be honest

"Howd ya sleep go" with that look on his face kouga couldnt help but to ask the question

sesshomaru motioned for kouga to come to the door of his and rins room

"look inside you that beautiful girl laying there"

"yeah yep thats rin" kouga began shooting off at the mouth

"yea thats my darling rin and because of inuyasha she just go to sleep about two hours ago, beacause she has been up all night crying over what he said"

"which was"

"oh yea i forgot you where to busy getting your brains screwed out of ya to even know what happened"

"hey not my fault sango was feeling really good after ten shots"

"SHE SHOULD LEARN TO DRINK IN MODERATION" sesshomaru began to get angery

"see bro this is what happens when you get to drunk. See you wind up with these terrible head aches"

Kagura jumped over the couch in a flash and was right up on the two of them

"you two had better stop fighting because i dont want to have to kick any ass this early in the morning so knock yalls shit off or else"

in the middle of all the fighting kaguras cell phone rang she instictivly grabbed it and answered

"hello"

"hey baby its me kagome just checkin in hows everything going" she questioned

"good good" kagura didnt want to say anything about the fight

"ok well an old freind is droping by so i just ran into him and thought id tell you that he was and stuff so ill catch ya later love you kagura bye"

"love you too kagome ill talk to you later ok bye" she hung up

"we have company coming over"

"WHO" questioned kouga in an irritated manner

"how the hell am a i supposed to know she wouldnt say"

hehehehehe what a cliffy anyway reveiw plz and be honest about it next chapter youll see who it is that is coming over to visit


	2. an explosion of hell erupts

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin souta and kohaku) (Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**"ok kouga go finish breakfast and clean up sesshomaru im sorry about this but get rin up and have her and you tiedy up around here ok"**

**"yea uhhh kagura thats a great idea but what about inuyasha kikiyo and sango i mean you've covered me sesshomaru and rin and oh yea what are you gonna do"**

**"me you mean what am i gonna do, im gonna wake those three lazy asses up and get them cleaning as well i mean there is alot of work to do after all"**

**"im not wakeing rin up shed be so pissed and i doubt you guys wanna hear it from her"**

**"WHATS ALL THE DAMN NOISE ABOUT SHIT CANT ANYBODY GET SOME SLEEP IN THIS HOUSE DAMN IT"**

**"inuyasha so glad you could join us brother now get cleaning"**

**"what the hell for? OH let me guess yalls lazy asses decided it was to messy well its about damn time"**

**kikiyo came trailing inuyasha down stairs still wearing her pajamas "whats going on?"**

**"oh nothing we just have visitors coming over like any minute" Kouga spoke in his usual sarcastic attiude.**

**DOOR BELL RINGS**

**Kagura was pissed, the place was still a mess and not to mention they wasted what few minutes they had to clean on bickering.**

**In just seconds after sango had awoken miroku, him and kouga made quick work of the messes left by last nights private party.**

**Kagura leaned her back agianst the door watching kouga spin small tornados to clean the mess while miroku used his wind tunnel**

**to suck the trash pile up in a sychronized voice they yelled done. the door ringing continued kagura yelled out, **

**"Just a minute" she pulled out her ciggerettes an lite one up taking a drag she opened the door**

**"kanna ayame good to see you two how have ya been...in the last 1 year"**

**"just great" kanna popped off **

**"ayame whats up with her?"**

**"oh i dont know you havent came to see her in like a year so you figure it out" **

**with out warning ayame turned and lip locked kanna.**

**"hey hey hey hands and lips off my little sister"**

**"sis stop it ayame and me are"**

**"OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT FALLOW IN MY FOOT STEPS. Did you?"**

**The door swang open and kohaku and souta ploped down on the couch not noticeing the comany standing in the kitchen door way.**

**and then it hit them well as soon as kagura smacked em both for being rude.**

**"hey bro there is guessts in the house"**

**"hey souta"**

**"yea"**

**"I noticed that"**

**"hey sis do you and kagome still have that guesst bedroom open for vistors?"**

**"sure kanna you know where its at"**

**"let me guess you two are staying a couple days"**

**"nope kagome told us we could move in"**

**ayame walked up completely disregarding her girlfreinds sisters converstation and asked to bum a ciggerette**

**"hey kagura got any spare smokes im dieing for one"**

**"yea theres a carton on the counter"**

**inuyasha sesshomaru miroku kikiyo sango and the others stood in the over sized living room watching kanna kagura and ayame talk about the new living arrangements**

**"sesshomaru inuyasha and uuhhh kouga go un pack our car for us bring all in here and stack it neatly"**

**Inuyasha became furious "SINCE WHEN DID I TAKE ORDERS FROM A 19 YEAR OLD"**

**kagura looked sternly at him "inuyasha youll do as ayame or kanna says while your in my presence"**

**kikiyo looked at him and noded. All three of the men walked outside, souta and kohaku looked at each other and grinned "WE ESCAPED THE WORK YES" they rose their hands and dilivered each other a high five that was cut short when kagura yanked souta up and sango yanked up kohaku they both yelled at them to get moving and help the others when rin came out of the bedroom. **

**After about six hours it was getting dark and kagome had just pulled up**

**"Im home" kagome yelled**

**"hey where is every one"**

**"outside getting wasted like always"**

**kagome looked at miroku with worryed eyes "dont sweat it miroku youll find a girl soon...or well i hope so"**

**"you hope so! damn you put a lot of faith in me and what im looking for you sound so assureing"**

**"i didn't mean for it to come out like that i mean any girl would be a fool not to take you as her lover"**

**"oh really now well than tell me how come sango was able to turn me down so many times and never seem sad i bet youd never tell her she was fool, would you?"**

**"ok miroku i tried to help you but i guess my optamisim is not wanted by you so im gonna go join that lively crowd out side"**

**when Kagome got outside she noticed they had drug a few of the old matreses from the garage to the backyard incase anyone wanted to pass out outside she poped the top on a beer and sat down with the rest kagura being a bit tipsy having had 13 beers already in the past hour stumbled her way to kagome and sat down beside her**

**"i missed you today, its been chaotic around here so how was work for you my dearist"**

**"it went about like always"**

**kagome gave her a gentle kiss and then grabed them both another beer **

**between all of them the whole house old including the cat they started to fade out drifting off all of em passed out so after six hundred dollars worth of liquor and four hundred dollars worth of beer they had all passed out mind you that was on a friday night they all woke up some time sunday morning like about three in the morning supriseingly they slept stright through the hangovers and puke fests but they all woke up out side. Kagome woke up next to kagura feeling a bit strange like something wasnt right then she noticed kagura was holding her panties in one hand and kaguras other hand was around her waist her mind began wandering.**

**OMG WHAT DID HAPPEN AND WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE OTHERS no one will know till chapter 3 Muhahahahahahahaha coughs R&R please**


	3. An explosion of confusion and mishaps

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin souta and kohaku) (Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**Kagome felt sick not well at all and to top it all off she had work tommarow which would be a monday it was gonna be her longest day she just knew it and what was that smell shit couldnt figure it out she rememered it was something inuyasha and sesshomaru had been smoking once before **

**"EVERYONE WAKE UP"**

**they all rose up **

**"what the hell is going on inuyasha"**

**he rubbed his eyes and looked at her kinda confused "what do you mean what the hell is going on"**

**they all looked at each other as well as kagome and inuyasha, they all seemed puzzeled as if they didnt know what was going on and well to be frank about it they didn't. Kagome was sick of the games or was it the alcohol still in her system she didnt know but all she knew was yep that was it she knew that she smelt of pot the fine herbal smoke you get from rolling some good old home grown stimulant yea thats right WEED **

**she began to panic "every one take a wif of your shirts"**

**they all smelled of it as well it seems as though in the mits of getting drunk inuyashas pot vendor stoped by and made a sell or two **

**"hey kagome babe its not saturday...its sunday"**

**"OH DEAR GOD NO NO NO"**

**inuyasha looked around with a smirk on his face **

**"huh i guess i must have called sweider over looks like he brought the rest of the party with him"**

**then there was a loud scream sounded male but it was high pitched when every one got up the stairs they found souta in the floor and kohaku still passed out on the futon bed **

**they questioned the sudden scream**

**"i woke up with my face like three inches from kohakus"**

**"what do you mean souta"**

**"SIS IM TELLING YOU I THINK I SLEPT WITH MY BEST FREIND HE HAD HIS FUCKING ARM AROUND ME WHEN I WOKE UP"**

**kagura's cold sense of humor kicked in and no matter the situation kagome always laughed **

**"well souta maybe now you wont partyor even touch a drop of whisky will you"**

**"kagura" she said while trying to hold back a giggle**

**sango came running in there when she reached the living room she grabed her brother violently shakeing him awake**

**"KOHAKU WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED"**

**"HUH i dont know let me think you came running in here and jumped me and asked me what just happened and now we are here to this point, damn sis you need your memmory checked on"**

**"well?" kagome asked him**

**"well what"**

**"does your ass hurt"**

**"no"**

**"does your mouth feel funny or have a bad after taste in it"**

**"NO" he yelled**

**"well then i dont think any thing happened but to be sure sango check your little brother out"**

**kagura jumped up with an idea "hey kagome if anything bad happened between these two i want to dress them up in some girl clothes and take them to the mall and make them hold hands" she gave off an evil laugh**

**"hey that sounds good" she remarked**

**sango question her brother the same way kagome had done souta**

**"kohaku answer me damit"**

**"im not sure"**

**so they drove to the hospital kagome and and sango made them go the same one just in case it was true that way they would live with the embaresment of doing so.**

**While they where away sango layed it out for those who didnt hear about it the first go around and ayame couldnt help but to laugh and quit frankly neither could sango it was sorta funny to her in a way**

**two hours later kagome and kagura came back in the two boys fallowing in behind **

**"ok both of you set down"**

**everyone stared at them in question as to what might be happening now**

**"well its offical we have the results but i want it to plague their minds for a bit and when they go stir crazy we will open it up and find out what really happened"**

**both boys looked down at the floor not knowng what to say to them or each other for that fact **

**then out of the silence souta spoke**

**"Kohaku dude if you just fucked up my life im going to kill you"**

**"Dont be a bitch"**

**souta glared at kohaku with anger**

**"look man i didnt mean it like that for all we know i may have been the one on the receiveing end of this"**

**with out even giving it any thought souta's fist met kohakus jaw Kagura couldnt take it any more**

**"ok thats it give me those tests results babe its about time we get to the bottom of this"**

**they all stared at kagura as she opended up the report and what she saw on the paper caused her to fall back into her seat and damn near die with laughter she couldnt help it she lit a ciggarette and passed it to kagome along with the papper "read this your gonna laugh"**

_mouth swab result for souta higarashi negative _

**he jumped for joy not sure what to say to kohaku other than he was happy that he himself wasnt gay in any means **

_mouth swab for kohaku positive_

**he jumped up in protest "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN POSITIVE"**

**sango looked at him in a worried look and spoke "it means that you failed that test in other words it came up positive for semen"**

**ayame poped off "or pubes if you swallow" that was the first time kanna smiled in a long time and it would have to come from a joke about somebodies life becoming all twisted**

**inuyasha walked over and picked a violen and began playing a sad song "does fit the moment"**

** DOOR BELL RINGS **

**sesshomaru answered with his most calm voice "hello"**

**"yo sesshomaru is your brother home"**

**"yea hes playing his violen right now"**

**"Inuyasha is playing a violen"**

**"yea come on in"**

**"yo dog breath"**

**"hey sweider whats up homie"**

**"whats going on" **

**"oh nothing much just sangos little brother found it hes gay"**

**sweider looked him for a minute**

**"your telling me hes just now finding out i had him figured for a queer from the start OWNED"**

**they set theyre homie down and explained to him what all has happened since the party by the time he had herd it all he was in tears with laughter **

**( and to explain sweider he was a strange one had wicked clown like paint all black and white on his face giving him some nice lookin facial features in just seconds he go from lookin pissed to happy as can be when he was younger he was in and out of jail for petty ass shit and his mom had a bad habit of throwing shit when it did not work to her likeing people always though it was just clown paint that he wore a lot but for some ungodly reason it never came off it was demon markings but cooler in a way)**

**"damn guys hey i got some smoke yall want some"**

**inuyasha got up " yea but just a little bit cause kikiyo cant smoke any right now we think she may be"**

**"OH i see"**

**"yea"**

**ayame stood around her and kanna un able to keep it a secret any longer they had to spill it out they were about to bust with laughter ayame set down by kohaku**

**"ok let me let you guys in on a little secret ok"**

**they all looked at her in bewilderment**

**"kohaku isnt gay souta me and kanna and kohaku downed a bottle of rum, kohaku poped off and said he could care less what happened to him at that point he said he wouldnt feel pain so we made a bet we took him to the basement with me and kanna kanna helped me lace up a strap on and i gave him a go to show him the pain a girl might feel and i wound up getting off while it was in his mouth and i dont know why his ass aint sore but it should be and thats what happened"**

**they all busted up laughing sweider was even rolling in the floor with laughter **

**kohakus only response was "so your telling me you stuck me in the ass witha toy"**

**"yep and oddly enough you seemed to be enjoying it so i went till you passed out then we drug you up the stairs and tossed you in the bed and wraped you up close to souta as a joke it seemed harmless"**

**kagome looked around "where is rin and kikiyo oh ok they done went to bed"**

**kagura was wanting kagome to go to bed but she wasnt wanting to so kagura had to persue her to it took some motivation first she waited till kagome was alone in the kitchen, then she grabed her by the hips and began to whisper things to her that would only be knowen behid doors and in a bed kagome refused saying she wasnt in the mood, then kagura got dessperate and so she moved up one on the ladder she grabed kagome and slamed her agianst the wall and began kiss all over kagomes neck kagome shot her hand down to kaguras split and ran her hands into kaguras pants to find that kagura was wearing no panties kagome grined and and put two of her fingers to good use kagome relized they where in the kitchen and reached out with her other hand to shut off the light then reached into her glass and grabed a cube of ice quickly switching hands the trusted the cube of ice into kaguras split kagura let out a whineing like yelp and let go of her lover **

**  
"thats cold kagome why did you do that?"**

**"i dont know it seemed good at the moment"**

**"yea well that was like a major turn off"**

**"im sorry kagura ill make it up to you later i promise"**

**"oh god i hope so that was just cold"**

**she began to shiver from the cold cube that had just been placed inside of her **

**they both walked in the living room to see ayame and kanna talking**

**"ayame just go grab me a can of pop and when im done we will go to bed"**

**"kanna lets just go now im kinda tired" she wrapped her arms around kannas waiste kanna gave a sadistic grin and pushed ayames head down to her crotchgiving the gesture that a man would give to say blow me in her case it would be more like eat me ayame took as an offer and started to unzip kannas jeans kanna blushed and steped back ayame got up and walke d over to kagura licking her neck and whispering in her ear "your sister is gonna fuck my brains out to night" kagura began to whisper to her "i dont now what my little sister sees in you but i wouldnt fuck you if you asked me to in fact i wouldnt touch you with a fifty foot pole and kagome pushing it even better than that id go a round with all these guys in this house befor i fucked you so if my sis loses intrest in you anytime soon dont even think about me" ayame looked her and spoke "your drunk i can see it in your eyes youve already had one to many" kagura looked at her and agreed "yea probly so anyway good night sis and good night ayame and oh yea one more beer and i may just have sex with you" she laughed and walked away **

**out side the guys hung out crackin jokes and sesshomaru was for some reason always seemed down for anything once he had hit the grass a bit he was out there gettin the party going.**

**"hey guys grab me a cold can from the cooler"**

**"hey sesshomaru its down by your feet"**

**"i cant see"**

**"open your eyes"**

**"oh yea hehe that might help me out some"**

**then they came up witht the idea of who could skate the best and so they grabed the boards out of sweiders car and lined up in the road **

**OMG what will happen next because you wont find out on this chapter hahaha you'll have to wait till next chapter**

**Chapter 4 Coming soon maybe sooner than you think then agian maybe not soon enough**


	4. What happened to friendship and honesty

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin souta and kohaku) (Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**kohaku ran inside to get all of the people outside they all came out to cheer on their friends as they raced and pulled mad tricks on their boards testing their skills and control while being high as hell **

**sweider was feeling very confident as he ramped the neighbors astro van yelling out accros the neighborhood**

**"J 4 L bitches"**

**they all stoped when they seen kagura grab her board for some midnight fun she lite a ciggerette and then tossed the boys who where infront of her some dull blades and told them that she wanted to take it up a notch the first one knocked off their board was out and the last one standing would win the compation. Kagome and ayame yelled**

**"BEGAN" **

**they all jolted off kagura targeted inuyasha first while seshomaru and sweider had their go at each other**

**"hey dog breath you ready" she smirked**

**"ready as ever" **

**she went for him, their blades violently clashed one blow after another they hit the ramps defying gravity they fought from take off till they hit the ground. She ducked as she flew right past him having the time and skill to put her ciggerette out on his board, laughing she jamed her blade under his board and befor she flipped him his eyes widen in disbelief "ok inuyasha hand over your sword i won i earned it" he reluctinly handed to her **

**sweider and sesshomaru was having a bit more fun though as flew by each other they would take a swing at each other. But when they seen that kagura was waiting for them to finish so that she could have her go with the winner. Sweider kicked up his game and when sesshomaru rode by for was to be his last in this compation sweider slamed the tip of his sword into the top of sesshomarus, sending him flying his board and letting go of his blade sweider caught the blade by its handel befor hit even had time to touch the ground. Kagura grabed her to swords and put one foot under her board and the other ontop jumping while rolling under her feet she landed on top of it then kicked off at him.**

**"bring it boy" she commented**

**"Boy huh, i got your boy swinging right here bitch"**

**as they stoped infront of each other both swords still clashing they conversated over the predicament that they were in.**

**With their freinds still cheering them on.**

**"so am i putting up a good one for you yet kagura?"**

**"better than what i thought"**

**"says you"**

**"yea sweider youve been a family freind of ours ever since i could remember"**

**"yea well you guys are the only family that i have...and oh yea for give me for this"**

**"for what?"**

**he looked at kagome and yelled "PLEASE FOR GIVE ME FOR THIS KAGOME I MEAN NOTHING BY IT"**

**she stared at him for a second, then he knocked both of kaguras blades back long enough for him to pull her into a kiss, she paused for a minute before relizing what happened. he stoped and then shoved her from her board, picking up their shit from the road they walked over to the yard "Sweetness ... but what the hell did i win"**

**kagura began to explain what he had won "well its like this me and kagome decided that since all of you where gonna be men and i was the only chick out there and im a lesbian she decided that winner would sleep with a girl in the crowd she said that since i could choose her that her no other man would i though she was putting her self up as a reward for one night i thought awsome because we was thinking that i would be victorious and she said no not me she said how about you be the reward kagura and i thought ok so i was hoping that id win but i didnt"**

**he looked at her all confused "ok, ok, let me get this stright im the winner right"**

**kagura bit her bottom lip "yep"**

**"and me being the winner i won you for one night"**

**agian she replied "yep thats correct i dont like the idea of it or much less the thought but you won fair and square"**

**kagome just smiled "good luck babe" she said in that funny manner as though to say hahaha owned,**

**"kagome babe isnt there a way around this"**

**"no" she laughed**

**kagura glared at her **

**"look kagura just keep him here or go to his place fuck him come home and its all done dont act like youve never laid a guy"**

**kagura looked at her as though to say excuse me**

**"OH HELL NO kagura are you telling me youve been gay ever since you first started to become sexualy active"**

**"uuhhh yea"**

**"kagura i used to like guys wanted them to fuck my brains out till i knew how good it was to be a lesbian and to love and hold a girl i know you can take it one night"**

**"well kagome if you like guys so much take this one fuck him and get me out of this jam"**

**"sorry babe that wasnt the deal"**

**"youve got it coming to you sweet heart one for the ice cube and two for this" **

**"HEY the cube thing i can understand you being upset about that, but this come on and besides this was your idea"**

**kagura screamed " i cant do this...or him"**

**" i dont know the first thing about guys"**

**"look kagura man up take it like a women"**

**"those where gay jokes werent they"**

**kagome thought for a moment "yea, yea they where...good luck"**

**miroku, sango, kouga, ayame and kanna came out side to see what was going on **

**kagura looked at sweider "so where do you want to stay for the night"**

**"yalls place sounds good to me"**

**" alright get your ass in there and take a bath or shower what ever but this wont go over so well, im going to take one in the other shower and when you get done just give me a holler" she looked at him all disgusted and sickened at the thought of it all **

**twenty minutes past and she was sitten in the front room waiting for his call and regreting it the whole time all of a suden she herd himm call her back to the room **

**"you rang"**

**"yea im ready if you are" **

**"shit well lets get this done and over with"**

**he walked over to her and began undressing her, "your sure your ready for this"**

**"yea i guess im ready as ill ever be"**

**"look even if you cant get into this then at least act like you are getting into it ok"**

**"yea sure i mean its just casual sex right"**

**he nodded **

**"ok then carry on i guess"**

**he finished undressing her getting her down to nothing but her panties and bra **

**"say i have to ask you kagura"**

**"yea what is it"**

**"what do you taste like"**

**"how the hell should i know ask kagome or get you a lick your self after all thats we are here"**

**"yea i guess so"**

**"hey have you ever had anything in your ass other than what kagome has stuck in it if she has"**

**"she has an no nothing else"**

**"ok bend over ill wanna try to make you an honest women in like say i dont know thirty maybe fourty minutes"**

**"ok im not sure you can but go ahead"**

**she bent over grabing the tabels other side, he sliped on a condom and then pushed in slowly befor pushing harder and faster. She could feel it harder and faster she winced a bit, he picked her up and set her on the bed and spread her legs and began to lick her and only stoped to push a couple of fingers in and out, after four minutes she couldnt believe it nor hold back she came when his fingers made that last pump in, it shot up his hand wrist and half way up his arm. "Damn girl you got some presure built up dont you" he took the old one off and put a fresh rubber on and began to dive into her pussy fucking her as hard as he could till she came agian, he st hadnt got off yet but some shit got down into his condom he stoped and looked at her and showed that some how her shit got up and into his condom, she thought what the hell shed make this a qucik one, she yanked his condom off and pushed him back in to her covering his penis in her juices he got up and drug her with him makeing her sit down in a chair he looked at her as though to say you know whats next dont you, he grabed her hand and cup her hand over his penis and got her started jacking him off then as though she was not expecting and hadnt laid down any ground rules he didnt know and with out warning he pushed his dick into her mouth moving it around and told her to move her tongue around on it when she felt him strating to bust she didnt think about it and pulled back his dick poped out of her and he came all over her chin and in and around her mouth she stood up and forced a kiss on him he didnt think about nor could he act quick enough to stop her and she spit into his mouth he pulled back and spit it on the floor almost pukeing at the thought of his nut in his mouth he turned her around and with out the condom on this time fucked her in the ass agian after ten minutes and coming six times in her ass he pulled out and pushed her onto the bed she rolled on top of him and forced his mouth open squating over him she driped all her juices she could get out into his mouth making him swallow it he claimed to be feeling light headed after swallowing that mouth full, and when he started to poke it in her pussy she stoped him "hold it boy i stand that chance of getting pregnant so no rubber no action"**

**"open your mouth one more time kagura i have just more thing for you"**

**she opend it up one more time and he quickly jacked off on her ass befor getting in front of her and having her finish sucking him clean **

**"she spit it out in the trash"**

**the next morning after she had showered several times and brushing her teeth and gargling more than she ever has in her life fianaly feeling clean about it she went in the kitchen where kagome was in there having a ciggerette **

**"how was it kagura"**

**she just fliped her off **

**"dont be mad at me you where high as a fucking kite when you decided to play that game"**

**"now agian how do you feel"**

**she looked at kagome and replied "may ass hurts i doubt ill ever be able to piss agian and oh yea my jaws feeli like they are swollen on top of that i cant sit down and i can barely walk i have this terriable limp does that answer your question?**

**"yea i guess it does"**

**a full week has past since that night and it was yet agian another party all out and figured hell lets bump our sound systems and rock this place and thats just what did **

**ayame kagura and kagome all stood around chating**

**"so happened with you two i herd yall argueing about a week or so ago"**

**"oh kagura had to fallow in with a deal that she made cause she had to much confidence in her and she lost"**

**"YEA I FUCKING LOST lost the feeling in my vagina for like two days my jaws still hurt and we aint even gonna discuss my ass"**

**"OH so who was the guy"**

**kagura looked around and pointed at sweider **

**"oh him"**

**kagome got a strange feeling in her whole body something she hasnt felt in a long time it was the feeling of a demon amongst them, a demon not like inuyasha or kagura but a new sense she couldnt put her finger on it but it was there, there in the house with them and she was sure that it wasnt kanna or ayame she finally picked it up and killed the music wiping a 9.m from a cabinet and with out warning poped a shot at sweider in a flash befor every one he whipped around showing his claws he snatched the bullet up befor it had time to hit him and with speed and accurcy he fliped the projectile at the bullet caseing befor it had landed on the ground and then he began to explain himself**


	5. The explanation and the game

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin souta and kohaku)(Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**"look i know yall homies want some answers dont ya, well heres mine i herd about you kagome just days after you came through that well i herd about a girl from another era so i took i dive into the well seconds after you came here on your second visit i made my way in as you came out and found myself here and made me a new life in a new era it wass cool you know, but then i ran into yall you guys told of yalls adventures and shit and had no other choice to believe yall because i have been there and so i hope that tells ya that im not one of the six or seven hundred demons released into this era when naraku was layed smooth the fuck out and i hope we can still hang"**

**they all took his apollogy and went back to chillin but with some question like what does he really look like and what are his well powers **

**"my looks i cant show you here but when naraku wakes up in a couple of years ill show you then cause im going back this time im going back after that bastard to get back what he took from me and as for my powers they almost limitless i can weild anything you throw me and i used to have eight shards of the shikon my demon age is just barely over three hundred so in the terms of a demon im still well young"**

**they all stared at him "what did he take from you"**

**"heh what didnt he take from em is the question i mean i practicly lost everything to him im basicly everything you guys are in other words i can do what ever you guys can and them some"**

**miroku steped forward, sweider lit up a cigg and said "dont worry about it miroku you werent the first one with a wind tunnel in your hand after onigumo became naraku i began to hate him more and more he used me as his test subject for the things that would be yalls curses"**

**"so your telling me that you knew us befor we knew you"**

**"yea pretty much but i was never out to get you in fact i was hopeing youd guys kill him"**

**they were so impressed infact they were speechless. Ayame stood up "ok lets get this party going...eerrr agian that is"**

**they all agreed to going back to acting normal as though that had never happened **

**"hey kagura come sit by me will you"**

**"uuhhh yea sure hold on getting a beer"**

**"get me one to"**

**untill now no one had really noticed kaguras limp but it was obviously showing sweider spoke up "damn kagura what happend to you, you look like you have a bad limp what happened"**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YOU ASSHOLE"**

**when kagura sit down kagome grabed her and pulled her in to hold her tight**

**"ahhh baby are you still hurting"**

**"yea i think this gonna be awhile befor it stops i mean in the last week it has subsided but i think its gonna be hurting for alot longer"**

**sweider took a seat by kagura he was siting to her left as kagome was to kaguras right she kinda felt pined in **

**"hey kagura i just wanted to say sorry about that i mean i should have declined your so called reward and said no but i didnt so i mean if i caused you and kagome to drifft apart im sorry about that and if it helps you any you werent that bad in bed"**

**"no she hasnt driffted from me im proud that she steped up and took care of buisness and kept her end of the deal"**

**"its ok sweider your uuhhh demon that might explain your constinant roughness that night"**

**"so now that i have cleared things up with you guys what do you say we go out make teams and have like some kind of game WITH OUT THE OFFERINGS OF SEX AS A REWARD id hate to fuck up agian"**

**"hey how about a good old fashion game of damn i dont what we could do"**

**"i know its getting kind of boring around here we need a good ol game or some shit to play"**

**"OH OH I KNOW"**

**"ok lets here it ayame"**

**"PAINTBALL WAR guys Versus girls do yall like that idea"**

**"yea it sounds good i think we have enough stuff like air canisters and ammo for lets see yea theres enough for all of us but one and miroku is out at town so that gives all of us enough for 4 refills on air and ammo so its us girls agianst you boys ok in girls side its gonna be me ayame, kagura, kagome, rin, kikiyo, kanna, sango, on the guys side its gonna be sesshomaru, inuyasha, kouga sweider, kohaku, souta, wait thats only six guys and we need seven "oh well fuck it lets go. They all got ready and went out back for the big showdown**

**"Hey inuyasha" kikiyo waved her gun at him **

**"hey i see you to" he poped a few shots at her missing all of em**

**Kohaku decided bravery would be the best way for him to be cool with the guys so that he could actualy start hanging out with them, he ran for it he ran right past the girls not even seeing them they jumped out and all of em tagged him. Now the guys were just down to six people. Sweider thinking quickly nabed up the two paint ball repetaers while the girls where still standing he opened up on them taking out three which quickly eliminated sango, ayame, and rin**

**"what now girls"**

**"we'll tell you what now"**

**kikiyo jumped up and and put two more guys out those two being sesshomaru and kouga leaving the guys with just souta sweider and inuyasha and the girls with just kikiyo kagome and kagura and kanna. They took off dashing for the three guys left knowing that the four of them would win kanna spelt out a secret about one of the guns the guys where using "see sweiders gun hes already had to relaod and now in order fot it to work hes gonna have to put a new air chamber in it wether or not it needs it so we basicly have four to their now two so i know for sure we can take em now" they darted forward and blasted the guys last three members out and winning the little game they had played to pass time. **

**Later that night after they had all showered and setteled into bed they prepared for another long week coming up**

**OH SHIT I BET YALL ARE PISSED NOW NOW but sweider is now a mian and he is my own development of a figure that i know so lay off**


	6. A trip in time

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin, souta, kohaku and Sweider)(Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**Ringing**

**"Oh no im late! Kagura wake up"**

**"thats not your alarm kagome, its your phone"**

**"oh ok hang on let me get it, Hello"**

_**vioce**_

_**"hello"**_

**"yea hey"**

_**voice**_

_**"hey is dog breath there"**_

**"yea but this isn't his phone"**

_**voice**_

_**"yea i know that but i want you and kagura to step out the front door quitly dont wake nobody up ok"**_

**"uh ok, kagura he wants us to step outside"**

**"who the fuck is it"**

**"it sounds alot like sweider"**

**"grrrr ok"**

**They got out of bed threw on some clothes and walked downstairs and slipt out the front door.**

**"whos out there"**

**"its me sweider"**

**"What do you want?"**

**"just calm down i want yall to write a note and toss it in the house and come with me ok"**

**They wrote the note and fallowed sweider around back to the well where he proceded to explain what was going on and why he had brought them to the well**

**"ok look this is how it is I have to explain there is one of you here who I admire alot and though there is nothing I can do about it. I must say id give anything to be with you the way I want to but I cant now under demon law i can mark the both of you as my mates one human one demon. But i wont"**

**he was abruptly cut off**

**"SWEIDER FOR GODS SAKE WE HAD A DEAL I WENT THROUGH WITH MY END OF IT ONLY CAUSE YOU WON THAT LITTLE FUCKING BORED MATCH OK YOU FUCKED ME AND IM SURE YOU LIKED IT AND LIKED ME ALL THE SAME BUT ME AND KAGOME ARE IN A VERY SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP OK"**

**"yea...ok but this isnt about you kagura, im talking about kagome"**

**"whoa wait its not me its actually kagome that you like"**

**"yea but i know that she doesnt see me the same way in fact she doesnt even know what i look like so i want to go back with just you two back to the fudal era and show you two"**

**Both girls just stood there looking at each other with bewilderment and curiosity not knowing how to respond to his offer **

**"kagura what do you think i mean he is our freind, and as our freind we should be able to trust him right?"**

**"yea i suppose we could take a trip back in time but this will be the last time before we have to go face naraku"**

**"ok its setteled then sweider were ready to go"**

**"ok just grab what you girls need and we will be off "**

**"already got everything" **

**Little did they know that from a distance they were being watched.**

**"kanna what do you suppose they are doing"**

**"im not sure but we are gonna find out"**

**"how are we gonna like fallow them"**

**"yea hey look the light they're going down the well come on hurry we got to jump to"**

**"oh kanna i dont like the thought of this"**

**"come on hurry we got to get in there now"**

**they rushed across the backyard out of the shadows and down the well hot on trail of the other three, a bright light surrounded their bodies quickly arriveing in the other time. Off in the distance they herd voices.**

**"Where do you suppose they are exactly"**

**"im not sure, come on we got to hide till we can confront them of our pressense here"**

**Off in the distance kagome, kagura and sweider conversed on the events about to take place.**

**"ok sweider show us what this is that you brought us here for so that we can get back to the house"**

**"ok are you guys ready for this"**

**"YES"**

**"YES"**

**"ok damn just step back a bit ok"**

**As they stepped back a few paces he began to shake violently, and then fell to the ground. kagome and kagura posse to strike him if his demon side began to get hostel with them, Kagome drew back an arrow keeping pointed at the ground, in a gust of wind kagura took hand of her fan, with their freind stil shakeing and convulseing his features began to change. His teeth grew a bit longer gaining points fangs sprouted from his mouth his faced streched out a bit giving him the semi sorta predatoryal animal feature ears slightly longer than inuyashas grew from is head, claws extended from his hands then his body grew in size his eyes became slited like a serpents the looks of face painting grew to a horrific image a twisted and wicked smile molded to his face he stood up and meassured an astonishing eight and a half feet tall . Both girls just froze and then ayme and kanna came running out of the woods only to run smack dab into kagome and kagura knocking them down, in this form sweiders voice seem to echo as though more than one person was talking at once**

**"so you two where the ones i smelled, kagome i thought i asked you and kagura to come alone for this"**

**"WE DID"**

**"sweider im sorry i didnt know my sister fallowed us here"**

**"hold up what the hell is going on here why are you two even fallowing a demon back down a well to which leads to its own time just that it can show you its true form"**

**"ayame stay out of this"**

**he began to get angry with the four girls bickering and argueing **

**"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE I CAN EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS"**

**"look this is what i figure has happened they saw us three going down so thay wanted to know what has happened"**

**"kanna will you tell them why we came down with them"**

**"yea sure its simple we are nosey and curious"**

**"jee kanna that really helped us out"**

**They sit there and laughed for a bit then decideing to go back through the well. When they arrived back at the well they eached jumped in all at once, but nothing not really thinking much of it they decide to go one by one and still to their dismay nothing was happening no lights no aura nothing so they thought two by two. After they had tried two by to one by one and all at once they relized that apon entering the well the doors must have slamed shut and with mirokus seals on the door the only way to open it would be from the other side and who knows how long it may take the others to figure out that the five of them had gone down the well.**

**"Oh shit now were stuck here and who knows for how long"**

**"DAMNIT kanna i thought i told you this was a bad idea"**

**"you did and i should have listened but i was just curious about what was going on i mean why secrets but my curiousness has gotten us in some deep shit now"**

**"and im never gonna hear the end of this from kouga he has never made it to the kitchen befor me and now he has all the time in the world to make it there"**

**Later on that next morning they awoke and much to their surprise they felt ok about being back in that time.**

**"whos hungry"**

**"what sweider i didnt know you cooked"**

**"yea well theres alot that you didnt know about me" **

**"like what, what else can you do"**

**"ill tell you this, i may never stop amazeing you"**

**he walked over and planted a kiss on both kagome and kagura waleing them up**

**"both of you wake up breakfest is ready get up and eat it or it will be eaten for you so make your choice"**

**they both just staired at him with fury **

**"why did you just kiss us"**

**"im sorry i must have forgotten to offer tongue with that"**

**kagura when towards him to punch him, before her fists made contact he swung around and grabed both her wrists stoping her then moving in for another kiss but she refused and turned her head forceing him to let her go**

**"sweider what the fuck is wrong with you, i mean your usually not this aggresive is cause we are back here in your own time"**

**"no this just me i cant have just one of you so i figured id take both of you unless you dont want me"**

**and it was those words (unless you dont want me) that caused silence amongst the group **

**"sweider your making this hard on us dont force us to choose like that"**

**"why is that your just gonna turn me down"**

**"we are not sure be know that no matter the chocie we will still have love for each other"**

**"i relize that i know that this must be hard for your two so ill leave yall to think but as for now we need to get packing we have a long journey ahead of us do tot the fact we are gonna have to travel to my old town"**

**"you have a town?"**

**"yea im like their protector their gaurdian they love me"**

**"that sounds a little far fetched"**

**"yea kagura it does but its true"**

**"yea ok now by love do you mean they throw shit at you and curse your name and all that"**

**"no i mean like we are talking about stright up love me"**

**"well ill guess we will just see about that"**

**It wasnt to much longer after that maybe four days walk and they had reached and old village. Apon entering the gates they were greeted with food clean cloth and other things that would be useful to them after their long walk, screams were coming from the crowd of sweiders return others yelled out our gaurdian is back and has not forsaken us some of the ladies spoke saying look he found him four brides they are lucky ones**

**"sweider what is the real reason you brought us here"**

**"look it was this or sleeping on the cold hard ground till somebody not wraped up in their own lives figures out that we are in the fudel era so take your pick cause i have no problem making a four day journey back o the forest"**

**"kagura this gonna be much better than waiting around that well i mean who knows how long it will take them"**

**"ayame babe this is nice isnt it"**

**"yea i guess so i mean i could live like this for a while"**

**"hey kagura kagome fallow me i wanna talk to you two for a minute"**

**"ok be right there"**

**"well hurry it up"**

**"come on kagome he wants to fallow him"**

**"ok"**

**"well what is it"**

**"yea"**

**"well i just wanted to talk to you two about my issue with wanting one of you but would have to settel with taking both"**

**"well sweider see...kagura come over here for a minute"**

**"what"**

**"do you think it would be so bad i mean i have a job he has one your the only one of us who isnt working back in our time he could really help us out and who knows maybe you will like more than you think"**

**"i know but im just scared if that makes any sense"**

**"sweider she says shes scared of all three of us being together"**

**"of what kagura there is nothing to be scared of im not gonna hurt you either of you dont be afraid"**

**and later that night after ayame and kanna had gone to bed they sliped out side of the gates and proceded with their task**

**"ok sweider we decided to take you up on your offer but when we get back to the house in the other time no one can now about this so mark us where we can hide it"**

**"ok i can go for the sides or back"**

**"hello i have a pool and they will see that where else can you put it"**

**"jee i dont know how about your ass or maybe i can just gor your boobs there is alway the inside of yalls thigh area so take your pick i only have four smokes left that i brought back with me so lets make this a quick one"**

**"dont worry about smokes kagura felt the need to bring her last two cartons"**

**"oh good well lets hury daylight is breaking"**

**"ok ok kagura where should we wear it"**

**"which one hurts less"**

**"well if i put it on your ass its gonna hurt to sit the inside of your thigh well its gonna hurt to sit stand walk and even piss but ive herd girls say sthe worst is on the boob cause thas gonna get bumped more than once a day"**

**"well kagome we are looking at taking on the ass or the thigh which one"**

**"i choose thigh it sounds kinda kinda kinky what do you say"**

**"what ever, sweider kagomes up first she sounds more like she wants to be"**

**"no way kagura is up first"**

**"the hell if iam ill go last"**

**"will one of you please decide"**

**"fine ill go"**

**"thank you kagura now if youll just pull down every thing and lay down on this coat then we can move right along"**

**after she had taken off her pants and panties she layed down on his coat, thinking this might not be so bad, but the thought of it being almost painless and maybe even a beautiful thing quickly faded from her mind as is fangs pearced through her skin just an inch or so from her pussy and centimeters from her leg she tried not to scream to hard but could not hold in, he had finished and licked the trickel of blood off of her and let her up off the grond. Kagome looked on in horror of what she had just saw, sweider not being able to control himself sprouted his claws and in flip like jump he had kagome pined to the ground sliced through her pants and panties and bit into her the same way he did kagura. She screamed out a bit but quickly took hold of it and just winced alittle he let her up licking the blood off and handing her her clothes. He held onto them as they limped back to the cabin feeling a bit sick do to the pain**

**"are you two ok?"**

**"yea where fine"**

**"hurting but fine"**

**"do yall need something to drink there are still a few things in my bag from what a brought back from the house"**

**"a cold can will be nice ok"**

**he handed them both a can and instead of drinking it kagura stuck it on the mark sweider had made on her**

**"hurts that bad"**

**"pretty damn bad"**

**kanna and ayame had herd the noise and came running to the cabin that they where in wondering what had happened**

**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE"**

**"nothing"**

**"just a pillow fight"**

**"sis i thought i herd you scream"**

**"Kanna i said it was nothing we where just goofing off and sweider threw as both to the floor but we are fine"**

**"ok we were just wandering"**

**"so what did you two girls do to night"**

**"hey thats our buisness not yours"**

**"can it ayame"**

**"hey girls who wants soda"**

**"im not thirsty"**

**"ok ayame how about you do you want some"**

**"sure"**

**he turned to kagura walking towards her leaning over her acting as though he was grabing it from the bed when he sliped his hands up to the can between her legs.**

**"here you go its kinda warm"**

**"kanna we have something we want to tell you but first you have to tell us what yall did tonight"**

**"kanna dont you say a word to her"**

**well sis its easy we fucked what else i mean we where alone no one bothered us door was locked mmmmm candels were lit and ayame was all hot and fired up so we did what we wanted to do to each other and thats that"**

**"ok now for mine and kagome and sweiders turn"**

**"ok sis for the record i dont want to here about you and kagome licking eachother again"**

**"no its not that, the noise you herd was us"**

**"ok we figured that much"**

**"just listen we are sure your gonna figure it out soon but your gonna have to swear not to tell the others about this cause we are gonna hide it when they are around"**

**"ok we swear not to tell"**

**"I marked them and they allowed it there it was said"**

**"WAIT are you guys serious"**

**"yea it is the begining of a new change for the best"**

**"this is strange i didnt see this coming"**

**"neither did any of us"**

**"so what does is mark look like"**

**"WE AINT SHOWING YOU"**

**"why where is it at"**

**Six months later on the other side of the well, it had become relivent to them what had happened they had went down the well, but they had the wrong impresion on the matter they speculated sweider had kidnaped them **

**"well you guys packed we have one year and six months or so to find them and ready ourselves for his return"**

**"yeah sesshomaru everyone has everything and we are ready"**

**"ok me and sesshomaru will head north and kouga you sango and kikiyo and miroku split yals own ways or what ever"**

**"ok lets go then"**

**"wait i wanna stay"**

**"miroku you cant back down not now"**

**"ill stay here and see to it the two boys get to school and stuff"**

**"what ever"**

**"lets go"**

**After they all had made it to the fudel era they began to split up, befor spliting up the rush of demonic aura grew close to them. Then in a flash there stood kagome,kagura, along with ayame and kanna and a eight and a half foot tall demon. sesshmaru and inuyasha drew swords kikiyo drew back an arrow kouga readyed his stance.**

**"DONT SHOOT"**

**In his strange and absurd voice sweider spoke**

**"Im surprized you guys dont notice your homie"**

**"wait what"**

**"yea its me sweider allow me to go back to being normal"**

**In a flash of light he reverted back to normal**

**"see its me"**

**"what the hell were the five of you thinking coming back here like this"**

**"we wanted to see what he really looked like. Wait why the hell am I explaining ourselves to you guys cause it took yall six months to notice we was even missing"**

**"we noticed that afternoon when yall didnt come home"**

**"come on we are going home"**

**"Hey hey guys sweider has a two new bitches"**

**With that said ayame took off running toward the well with kagura hot on he heels **

**"whats she talking about"**

**"oh i dont know shes crazy"**

**"well we should be getting back befor we wake something up befor its time"**

**"sesshomaru is right lets go"**

**"hey wheres rin"**

**"shes sick and shes at home"**

**At the moment she yelled at home**

**"SESSHOMARU"**

**"yes rin"**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"**

**"i was just on my back tot he house to check on you"**

**"i have been yelling for you for nearly two hours"**

**"and i was on my way"**

**"wow is sesshomaru having lady troubles"**

**"i have had enough of you kikiyo"**

**"you leave her alone sesshomaru"**

**"brother i wasnt gonna touch her i was just saying"**

**"oh my god you guys never give it up do you always fighting"**

**After arriving back in the real time they decided on a kick ass major rager party, and thus it was done kagome invited old school freinds, sweider brought over his crew he called his lo's and lette's according to the gang he fallowed he also brought over his good homie a guy named Echo he was in to the music making which he did real well. The party was all set and was well on its way to rocking out the hood people that wasnt even invited showd up out side for the party. back in the house it was chaotic**

**"come on"**

**"no souta im not going to help you out with that down there i wouldnt even dream of touching it"**

**"come on ayame lights are off no one can see us back here"**

**"i said no"**

**"please"**

**"go get one of those chicks that sweider brought over"**

**"i have no intrest in them its you i like"**

**"oh my god you deranged little boy get off me, i may be drunk but not that damn drunk"**

**"what are you to doing"**

**"oh hey kanna souta here wants me to jack him off"**

**"ok"**

**"OK WHAT"**

**"well im fine with it as long as you like the idea of sleeping on the couch"**

**"dont worry about it i wasnt even gonna think about it beca------"**

**she was cut off by a kiss by souta, she kneed him in the nuts and got up**

**in the living room other things were going on**

**"sweider we cant there are people around"**

**"well lets take it to the bedroom"**

**"ok tell kagura where we are going i mean who knows she might want to join in"**

**"ok"**

**"hey kagura me and kagome are going up to the room for a few you wanna come to"**

**"maybe in a few minutes"**

**"ok"**

**They took to the upstairs room**

**"ok what do you wanna do"**

**"what do you think"**

**"well i have some rubbers here and a good idea as how to put them to work"**

**"ok"**

**"well bend over ill show you something neat"**

**"like what"**

**"i dont know have you ever seen your wall like really up close"**

**"no"**

**"want to"**

**"i guess"**

**Just as he had got her pants down and was ready to fuck her the sound of some one trying to beat down the door came from the other side of the room.**

**"Who the fuck is it"**

**"its me souta wait what the hell are you doing in there sweider"**

**"im helping your sister look for something"**

**"ok well can i come in"**

**They had got dressed and was sitting on the bed when he entered**

**"man sis i want ayame to like me and kohaku wants kanna to like him but they wont even give us a chance"**

**"im sorry souta i wished i could talk her into it"**

**"yea i know i tried"**

**Sweider lit souta a ciggarette handed it and a drink to Souta**

**"look we know your trying that sweet act on her and it is pretty hard to say but if that aint working then that means she as assholeitiss"**

**"whats that mean"**

**"it means she only likes those bad ass mother fuckers that will tell her when she can talk and all that shit just dont over do it"**

**"ok"**

**Mean while back down at the main room things where heating up as souta made his way to ayame over in the corner**

**"ayame what say me and you go up to the room and see what we can do"**

**"DAMN IT souta i said i dont want you"**

**"yes you do you just wont come out and say it"**

**"no i dont and im not gonna tell you something that isnt true"**

**"dont talk just come with me"**

**"im not going anywhere with you souta"**

**"just come on i have something to show you"**

**"no you just want to get me into your room and try to fuck me or get me to fuck you or something and its not gonna happen so forget about it"**

**"look befor you where lesbian you still never liked me so you saying this shit to me now means nothing"**

**"ok well if it means nothing then go away"**

**"look cant we just have meaningless sex and call it good"**

**"look souta you have never been with a girl you dont even know how to treat one so no im sorry but no"**

**"look if i dont get laid now and learn this shit now then how am i gonna be able to do this later on with out mesing it up think of it like this you will be improving my experience and save other girls alot of trouble in the future"**

**"ok ill make you a deal you get kanna to let me and ill help you alittle not saying ill like it but if it helps girls in the future then i will"**

**"ok thanks a million"**

**Moments later**

**"kanna hey i was just looking for you"**

**"well you found me so spit it out"**

**"ayame told me if you will let her she will help me out seems how i have no experience in bed she says if you let her with out being pissed at her she will give me the basics to help other girls out in the future"**

**"ok"**

**"ok you wont be mad?"**

**"no im not gonna be mad at her tell her not to worry about it"**

**"Ok thanks a heap ill go tell her"**

**" she said she was fine with it and that she would not be mad at you"**

**"ok get your car we are going down the road to do this"**

**"ok" **

**he grabbed his keys and ran for the car, she got in and sit her self in the car as he started it up they backed down the driveway and foolred it to the nearist curve to park on.**

**"ok where do you want to do this at"**

**"uhhh i dont know how about right here"**

**"what right here in the seat"**

**"well yea i mean what do you know about sex positions"**

**"not much but i mean is this gonna be comfortable"**

**"yea it should be so just push your seat back and recline it and we will get started"**

**"ok"**

**he got sit back and ready for his first and hopefully best time of his life**

**"ok you ready"**

**"yea"**

**"ok slip this on we will be ready to go"**

**"ok but why wear a condom this suppose to be great free and spontainious not binding"**

**"look i may be all fixed up where having babies aint possiable but still im not sure i want to have to flush my self out forty times befor i feel half way clean so slip it on or no go"**

**"ok fine"**

**She undid her pants pulled down her thong and his eyes grew big as he relized what was about to happen, she undid his pants and pulled them down lubing up her hand giving his dick a couple of strokes gitting him hard, he fliped her over to the bottom as he was riding her hard she was able to get the words dont ask for head out. She pulled her knees up to her chest as he took her in the ass she moaned alittle and he kept going **

**"you know i just noticed you shave down below"**

**"Gee you think, ok your done pull out"**

**"ok that didnt last long"**

**"nope"**

**"hey do you care if i just slip in a couple of fingers and pump you a couple times"**

**"oh god what ever make it quick"**

**He inserted two of his fingers and began pushing them in and out in and out till he felt her preasure building and her muscles tensing up when he pulled his fingers out she expelled liquids all over his hand and some in his lap **

**"wow thats warm and quit the turn on"**

**"yea thats wonderful now open your mouth"**

**"what for"**

**"just do it cause im not done"**

**"huh"**

**"i want you to know what a girls orgasim tastes like"**

**"what you mean like drink your cum"**

**"if thats how you want to put it yea"**

**"ok"**

**They switched spots and she placed her self on his face, he opened his mouth allowing it to fallow into him. She got up as soon as she felt it all gone **

**"you lick me clean and ill get up how about that bitch boy"**

**he finished cleaning her up with his tongue. They got their clothes back on and seated there selves ready to head for the house **

**"ok lets go"**

**"you buckled in"**

**"yea of course"**

**"ok lets go"**

**He floored back to the house to see that the party had infact gotten bigger**

**"wow this place got bigger"**

**"yea what ever"**

**she walked back in just in time for a nightly game called confession time**

**"ayame its your turn for confession time"**

**as she grabed a can of soda and lit a smoke she said it as though it was normal and nothing out of the ordinary**

**"yea i just rode six miles and fucked your brother hows that for confession hour or time what ever you call it"**

**souta came in with a grin **

**"I GOT LAID YEA"**

**"Wow souta with the girl of your dreams"**

**"yea well i can assure you this it wont ever happen agian so from now on thats all it is is just a dream"**

**"ayame dont be mean to him he has always liked you"**

**"so he got what he wanted so lets drop it at that"**

**"ayame your being a bitch"**

**she gave kagura the finger, kagura jumped up off the couch and ayame ran for the stairs. Kagura chased her down and caught her **

**"you may be fucking my sister, but whats gonna stop me from taking advantage of you right here infront of all these people hmmm?"**

**"you wouldnt"**

**"Bet me"**

**"bet what"**

**Kagura pulled out her knife and sliced the button off ayames pants. Everyone was laughing and watching, as kagura pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed ayames hands behind her**

**"you dont feel so big anymore do you?"**

**"not really"**

**"i kinda feel helpless"**

**"kanna said you cry with just three of her fingers and mine are longer and i might try four"**

**"oh shit"**

**"look what if i take back what i said and did"**

**Kagura pulled out a ball gag and forced it on ayame as she started crying, then kagura let her go thinking she had been imbaresed enough**

**"kagura what was the point in that"**

**"i was just trying to shake the little hoe up a bit"**

**"kagura dont be so mean"**

**"sweider you werent in here when she did what she did"**

**"ayame you always have to get people all fired up and you are nineteen so kagura and you would be a perfect match so if i was you id mind my P's and Q's befor you wind up pissing in your post toasties kagome says she gives her a run for her money now if you promise to behave and be a good girl ill take the gag out and the cuffs off but you have to"**

**he took the stuff off of her and she walked over to the tabel takeing a drink of soda and then kissing kagura spitting it into her mouth makeing her drink it.**

**"mmmm Bitch"**

**"i wasnt an un willing subject kagura"**

**"get over here hoe ill make you regret that"**

**"babe your fucking with my sis and there is nothing i can do to help you"**

**"i know i just dont think she would actually hurt me"**

**"i might hurt you i tend to get rough"**

**She grabbed ayame befor she could run**

**"oh no you got me now what"**

**"ill tell you what"**

**She draged ayame into the kitchen and out the back door about twenty minutes they both came back in, ayame had tears rolling down her face and limped back in holding her hands between her legs.**

**"damn that bitch can let it flow"**

**"damn you rough almost brutal"**

**"i told you, didnt i try to tell her not to be fucking around with me?"**

**sweider laughed as he couldnt help it that ayame had just gotten the shit fucked out of her**

**"oh yea here i forgot i stuck your thong in my pocket"**

**"no its ok keep it"**

**"what ever"**

**"well its like 2am and people are passed out in our front yard and some have gone home kouga and sango are in bed inuyasha and kikiyo are in the bathroom sesshomaru and rin are nowhere to befound and miroku is only god knows where"**

**"oh thats ok he left with jakotsu"**

**"the queer"**

**"yea"**

**"what for"**

**"i dont know"**

**"oh my god kagura grab my phone"**

**she dialed his number to hear a strange voice answer**

_voice_

_"hello"_

**"miroku?"**

_voice_

_"no but hes like right here beside me"_

**"you let me talk to him"**

**"hello"**

**"miroku"**

**"yea what"**

**"ARE YOU GAY"**

**"NO"**

**"then why did you leave with a queer"**

**"he took me to a bar and i hooked with a chick im at her place right now"**

**"oh ok just checking"**

**"mind your buissness kagome"**

**and the line went dead**

**"he hung up on me"**

**"oh well"**

**"well guys lets get to bed"**

**Kagura looked at ayame and grined walking past her rubbed her hand down ayames leg and then up her thigh getting close to her pussy **

**"i liked how you coopereated with me out there"**

**"yea well did i have a fucken choice"**

**"yes you did you could have not been a bitch and not tempted me to do that to you"**

**sweider stepped in to the conversation **

**"ok ayame what have you learned to night"**

**"nothing other than how sore i can really be when i act like a bitch"**

**"sounds alot like youve learned your lesson"**

**"maybe so but i didnt get my turn"**

**"ok sweider you tell kagome ill meet you guys up there in a few"**

**"ok"**

**"trust me when i say you dont want a round two"**

**"kagura im strating to like you"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"i dont know"**

**"it happened tonight im not sure"**

**"YOU HAVE MY SISTER AND NOW YOU WANT ME THIS BETTER BE THE ALCOHOL TALKING"**

**"it could be im not sure im confused"**

**"about what"**

**"well what do i really want"**

**"you cant have me anyway i belong to kagome and sweider has us marked hes not about to let another join us"**

**"i know that"**

**"ill see you in the morning ayame"**

**"good night kagura"**

**HOLLY FUCKING SHIT WHATS GOING ON WHO KNOWS maybe i do maybe i dont R&R**


	7. A secret to tell

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin, souta, kohaku and Sweider)(Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**Early that next morning after kagome rushed around to get her job back, she succeded back at home things were not so good **

**"good morning every one"**

**  
Rin seemed to be in a fairly good mood**

**"what are you so giddy this morning**

**"im not sure"**

**"wonderful"**

**inuyasha proceded to shott off at the mouth once agian**

**"ok people todays agenda"**

**"what do you mean todays agenda"**

**"i mean we are gonna get sarted on some good old home work and not the kind school gives you either"**

**"inuyasha your not gonna set anykind of rules unless they go through me first"**

**"yes iam the first is NO LIES so who wants go first"**

**"i do"**

**"ok ayame spill it"**

**"im in love with kagura and her sister"**

**"awsome now whos next, kagura would you like to go"**

**"im good i have no secrets"**

**"sure you dont we are all family here so just tell us im sure we will understand"**

**"ok im a lesbian...oh wait yall already knew that wel then that means i have nothing else to say"**

**"are you sure cause we would love to hear it"**

**"hear what"**

**He whispered in her ear the secret he was waiting for her to spill out"**

**"how about why and when you took sweirder as yours and kagomes mate"**

**"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT"**

**"no need in keeping secrets anymore so just tell us"**

**"im not saying anything"**

**"need i say it for you, everyone take a look at kagura miss kaze kagura..."**

**He was cut off**

**"you ever ever use my first name agian and ill kill you"**

**"ok calm down i wont do it agian"**

**she walked off to the kitchen as sweider fallowed in behind her and as soon as they were out of sight he grabed her hand and turned her around to find out what was wrong and why she was so upset**

**"whats wrong with you"**

**"he knows"**

**"he knows us about the three of us"**

**"yea"**

**"and i have this issue and you may not beleive it but its true"**

**"well what is it"**

**she laughed wipeing a way tears **

**"im pregnant"**

**"what"**

**"yea"**

**"how far along and why arent you showing"**

**"as for as why im not showing im not sure, and as far as how long sometime around 7 months**

**"oh shit is it is it"**

**"yea it is"**

**"oh shit how we gonna tell kagome this"**

**"im not sure"**

**"im afraid of what she might say"**

**"i dont think she would be mad just really confused"**

**"yea i think your right"**

**Later that afternoon after kagome had gotten home, the three of them was in kagomes room talking**

**"so kagura let me get this stright your pregnant sweider is the dad an your how far along again"**

**"seven seven and a half something like that"**

**"well this comes as a shock so we was in fudal era for say six six and a half and your seven or so so tha put this happening right around that night you and him had the bet on that skateing game. But why arent you showing"**

**"thats the part im not for sure on"**

**"well congrats kagura im glad for you"**

**"wait your not mad at us"**

**"no why would i be"**

**"we are all in this together"**

**"ok so after the kid is born and stuff like how do we tell him or her that it has two moms and a dad"**

**"ok this is where i come clean at"**

**"what are you talking about sweider"**

**"well kagura is not the only one pregnant"**

**"ok who else is i mean dont tell me you fucked my cat"**

**"no im talking about you kagome"**

**"WHAT"**

**"yea uhh you will both go into labor and shit at the same time the only thing i cant figure out is why neither of you are showing and which one one of you has the girl and which one has the boy"**

**"i just got my job back and now bam im pregnant"**

**"this had better be a joke"**

**"i wished it was but is not"**

**"ok how can i be he same as her"**

**"that same party you had two drinks to many and as it so happens i was feeling like dicking anything with a heart beat and you my dear where the closeist"  
**

**"ok now what do we do i mean the big battel is coming up agian"**

**"yes i know and and this time we have messed up i fear he may find the well and bring the battle here"**

**"no we wont allow it we are gonna be on that mountian cliff waiting for him when ever he wakes up, and when he does we attack no warning no nothing we cant give him the chance or time to regenerate his powers"**

**"do you think we will ba able to finally put an end to him and relinquish these curses"**

**"yea maybe just maybe we can bring him down"  
**


	8. The final bout

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin, souta, kohaku and Sweider)(Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**Time has passed and in time they had trained themselves each one learning new things banking on what kagura and kanna and sweider knew of naraku and what he may try in his final attempts to eradicate them. Things got better but the hour was at hand it was time, time to return to the fudel era to wait, wait for naraku to wake up they took into consideration that it might be possible that when he wakes up and searches for them he may kill and kill till he finds them obliterating villiages and people those of the passed are the ones whom the foundation of the future was built on if they were destroyed befor they had gotten to doing waht would become history then there could be no future. This they could not allow and must have an end put to it this was their chance their only chance they had to make things right and set everything into play for what might be their greatist challenge.**

**"you guys ready"**

**"yea"**

**"ok head check kagura, inuyasha, sesshomaru, ayame, kanna, miroku, kagome, kikiyo, sango, kogua, and me looks like we are all here"**

**"ok lets do this"**

**As they made there way down the well time was running short**

**"ok guys like hurry we need to get to that mountian now"**

**kagura and kouga took to the wind sesshomaru and inuyasha took to the tree tops hoping and and jumping from one to the next while sweider grabed up the others after transformation and used his speed to get them there to the cliffside, within minutes of arriving they all stood there thinking comptemplating on what this battle will be like and what the possible out come of it will be.**

**"ok were all here and where is he"**

**"still sleeping i guess"**

**It was at that moment when the mountian started to shake violently **

**"hes awake and wee need to hurry"**

**They ran to the cliffs edge to see naraku standing out side the cavern thay put him in**

_**"You fools think that i do not know you are there you will pay for what you have done"**_

**"i dont think so"**

**"yea we knew you knew we where here"**

_**"well enough of these games lets get to this seems how you people are all ready to die then"**_

**"this ends today"**

_**"sweider im surprised you showed up"**_

**"dont badger me"**

**"he sounds like hes a tad bit on the pissed side"**

_**"kagura kanna how could you betray me i took you both in and treated you as my own"**_

**"things have changed"**

_**"so i see"**_

**"lets do it NOW"**

**sesshomaru and inuyasha took him on almost instantly for almost two hours they fought **

**" im not taking anymore of your shit BACKLASH WAVE"**

**"calm yourself brother"**

**"dont try holding me back sesshomaru, dont you want this bastard dead"**

**"more than you know"**

**"then help me"**

**"ok dont say i didnt warn you"**

**It was at that moment sesshmaru drew out his tensaiga and slashed inuyasha healing his cuta and wounds, sweider knowing how properly comune with demons knew he could talk to inuyasha even after inuyasha went demon them,so he un armed inuyasha by kicking inuyashas sword from his hands**

**"Do it inuyasha unleash it all"**

**"AHHH grrrrr AAGGGG"**

**In a flash inuyasha was a demon, sweider helped him control it to utilize it to his advantage over naraku**

**"i ha ve enough of this what about you kikiyo"**

**They both noded their heads and drew back three arrows ready to charge all of em up and aim for the mark the mark being narku, sweider prying that he could use picked up tetsiga **

**"Kikiyo, kagome im gonna attemp the backlashwave and in that very instant i want you two to unleash those arrows"**

**"ok"**

**"here it goes BACKLASH WAVE"**

**the arrows were released, all six and the backlash wave struck naraku down **

_**"DAMN IT you people are intent on getting rid of me arent you"**_

**"yea we are you should have known"**

**This battle lasted for twelve days and telve nights stright, and on that twelth night thats when in it all went down**


	9. End

_**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha nor do i wish to (cause in this fic they bitch way to much)**_

_**WARNING**__**Contains swearing, sex, sexual themes, some more swearing, some more sex, and guess what some more sexual themes**_

_Pairings are the fallowing: Kagomexkagura sangoxkouga sesshomaruxadultRin inuyashaxkikiyo ayamexkanna and miroku is left alone to dream LOL _

**i would just like to put in that this may take me some time and that i will add updates if it looks good REMINDER its only my second fanfic and the first one WELLLLL went pretty shity and is under a completely different name from a long time ago but i write and read them cause hey lets face it i like fanfics REGARDLESS of the flamers and shit that people throw down this story will contain MOSTLY diaolog between Multiple persons READ ON **

**(Charecters included in this are the fallowing: Inuyasha sesshomaru kouga miroku kakgome kagura kikiyo sango and of course the adult rin, souta, kohaku and Sweider)(Note that i know not of an adult rin but hey it sounds good to me) special appearences are the teen age kanna and ayame MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA will it go wong can it will it NO IT WONT :) R&R [ so i added a few new ones to this chapter but this will be how its gonna be from now on **

**"THIS IS IT GUYS IT HAS TO END HERE"**

**"im not sure we can push on anymore"**

**"maybe yall cant but i have to"**

**"sweider your letting your anger get the best of you"**

**"no im not this is how it must be"**

_**"have yall already lost your will to fight me"**_

**"no i havent i have just begun"**

**"sweider you cant take him alone"**

**"yes i can and will, cause if anybody knows him its me"**

**"all you know is hatred for him"**

**"sweider dont you leave us like this"**

**"go NOW head for the well and dont turn back"**

**"this is it FATHER im bringing you an everything you stand for down"**

_**"you think you have what it takes to bring down your old man"**_

**"think hahahaha i know i do"**

**"wait what did you just call him father and he called you son"**

**"yea naraku is my father"**

**"and you didnt tell us this"**

**"no"**

**"why not"**

**"because i didnt know how yall would react to that or me"**

**"that wouldnt have changed anything at all"**

**"i didnt know that anyway yall had better go the only way i can do this is through cold blood"**

**Naraku pulled a girl from a village**

**"dont move boy or ill kill her"**

**"see what did i tell you now to show him iam capable of taking him ill have to kill her befor he does"**

**"now will yall listen to me"**

**"yea guys come on"**

**"we will be back for you"**

**"theres no need the only thing i ask is that sesshomaru and inuyasha i need you two to launch the best attack you guys have to slow him down"**

**with that said they all unleashed their best, and sweider changed to his true form**

**"you guys have a good one"**

**"we will"**

**"take it easy just dont go easy at least not on him"**

**"trust me i wont"**

**After the attack was launched and sweider had said what would be his goodbyes he took off running and leaped into the air that was all they saw of him until seconds after the smoke had cleared they seen a silver light traveling to the ground a whisteling hum trailed in behind it **

**"what is that"**

**"the real question is what is that sound"**

**Kagura knew what is was**

**"EVERYBODY RUN NOW GO"**

**after running all the way past the well befor it hit they still felt the intial shock wave from the impact of the falling object**

**"you guys didnt see it did you and you didnt feel it either?"**

**"feel or see what"**

**ayame steped forward with tears in her eyes**

**"it...it was him he gave it all up for us for all of us"**

**"how will we know if it worked"**

**"miroku take off the beads"**

**he did as they had instructed to do.**

**"its gone haha my tunnel is gone"**

**"ill be damned he did it"**

**"yea he left us"**

**"what are you two babeling about"**

**"inuyasha you know why dont you tell the others"**

**"ok people kagome and kagure here let sweider mark them as his mates"**

**Its been two whole long years since that battle, kagome and kagure stay in their rooms now they dont answer their phone they only come out at night and they dont stay out much longer than an hour or so. Often people say they hear crying up there as though there was children in there but no one knows for sure whats going on up there only two people are allowed to go in ayame and kanna are the only two and they dont even reveal whats going on up there. On that third floor they have every thing they need i bathroom washer dryer computer with internet thats the only way can be contacted by the rest of the people in the house is email or instant message, its kinda crazy. But thats how it goes.**

**So it would seem that sweiders death was a major impact on certian lives.**

**"hey pssst ayame"**

**"hhhmmm"**

**"i have twenty here for you if you can tell me what they do up there"**

**"give me the twenty and ill tell you"**

**"ok here"**

**"thanks inuyasha"**

**"hey guys inuyasha just gave me a twenty"**

**"your so sweet inuyasha, hey kanna get the keys we will go get some stuff"**

**"hey wait you have some info for me"**

**The door to the third floor opened and everyone took their seats to see if they come out**

**"ayame get up here now"**

**"kanna to"**

**"yea shes my sister shes always welcome"**

**"ok, come on kanna lets go see what your sis wants"**

**"oh god not agian"**

**everyone stared at them in bewilderment**

**"dont look at me like that rin"**

**"i wasnt looking at you in any way"**

**"yea you were"**

**"i was not i promise"**

**"GIRLS UP HERE NOW"**

**"ok"**

**"on our way"**

**"IM CURIOUS AS TO WHAT THE HELL THEY DO UP THERE"**

**"inuyasha calm down its none of our buissness"**

**"i know its just madning i mean kagome nor kagura talk to us anymore"**

**"Kouga damn get off of sango for once"**

**"yea really you two may think we wanna see yall doing that shit and im not sure about my brother here but if i want to see it ill take kikiyo up stairs"**

**out of nowhere they came back down stairs**

**"ok you herd them"**

**"yep give me kaguras wallet and kagomes purse"**

**"i got the wallet it was here in the purse"**

**"ok well im gonna drive ok"**

**"yea its kaguras car so if you wreck it she kills you"**

**"what's all on the list"**

**"its almost the same"**

**"well lets go"**

**Later on that day wen they had returned they came in carrying black sacks of things causing even more confusion**

**"ok now they bring it in in black bags"**

**"yea and there they go upstairs"**

**"we seriously have to find out what is going on up there"**

**"yea like jack the key from one of them and when kagura and kagome come down for the hourly visit tonight one of us sneak up there use a cell phone and photograph that whole damn area"**

**"yea that would be nice and all had you waited till me and kanna where out of the room to tell each other that"**

**"what now are you gonna go run to kagome and kagura and tell them what we are planing"**

**"uhhh yea and why wouldnt we"**

**"well thats a good question how about this i have a fifty dollar bill for both you and kanna"**

**"sesshomaru i tried that and it didnt work"**

**"no what it was, was you didnt give them enough money"**

**"thanks sesshomaru"**

**"your welcome girls...wait where are you two going"**

**"upstairs"**

**"why?"**

**"we have to to tell them what yall are planing"**

**"But i thought that was why i gave you the fifty was not to tell"**

**"no correction you gave us the fiftys to try and persuade us not to tell when in fact all we are going to do is take the cash everytime it is offered and get our stuff at the store when we need it"**

**"brother you just got punked out of a hundred dollars"**

**"i know"**

**this problem went on for another year and that makes three years sweider has been out of there lives **

**The memories he has left them are good and for what they are worth they are the best thing he has left any of them as they all think about it and him and could there have been another way.**

**"well guys i guess its time we all clock in"**

**"yea its been along day"**

**Something strange was happening on the third floor.**

**"kagura"**

**"what?"**

**"im hurting real bad"**

**"where?"**

**"the mark"**

**"yea thats funny mine was burning last night im sure it will be fine lets just try to keep these two asleep"**

**"yea"**

**GLASS SHATERING**

**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"**

**"kagome keep these two up here and hand me the .45"**

**kagura and inuyasha come down the stairs with a gun and a bat inuyasha was ready to swing and hit, kagura was aiming to kill**

**"inuyasha get the light"**

**He fliped the light to see nothing, hearing laughing behind them fallowed by the sound of the tv clicking on they swing around trying to catch their intruder it was silent as every one was awaiting orders, kagura yelled out to the house hold occupaints**

**"EVERYBODY SHUT AND LOCK YOUR DOORS AND STAY PUT"**

**The floor was creaking and then sound from the kitchen agian this time the light was off, inuyasha herd the sink water running he crept up to the sink as kagura fliped the light, inuyasha paused when he seen who it was drinking from the fountian the figure looked at him**

**"inuyasha you look as though youve seen a ghost"**

**"y...ye...yea... you could say that"**

**"OH MY GOD KAGOME GET DOWN HERE AND GET AYAME AND KANNA TO GO UPSTAIRS"**

**"ok"**

**As she made her way down she was greeted by sweider and kagura**

**"no way"**

**"yes way though inuyasha and kagura nearly hit me with a bat and almost droped a .45 in my ass i was getting water **

**was thirsty i mean come on i just hit some good grass"**

**"so your like back now"**

**"yea"**

**"do you remember what happened"**

**"remember what what happened"**

**"oh god no you have forgotten all of it"**

**"i havent forgotten anything i remember you two and me marking you and i remember jolting up in the air then nose diving for naraku and i only have fragments of what has happened to me since then in the past three years i remember my people from my village finding me and carrying me back to the village, but random shit like that is all i remember of the past three years."**

**"well do you want to see your kids"**

**"hell yea"**

**"wait what kids"**

**"stay out of this inuyasha"**

**"we kept them up there for three years so that they didnt have to deal with you"**

**"and what of yalls secret missions yall were sending kanna and ayame on"**

**"hello food for the kids"**

**"so wait ayame and kanna have kept their mouthes shut about this for yall"**

**"well yea of course i did i maybe a bitch but i can keep secrets"**

**"awsome now can we all come see what they look like"**

**"no just sweider they are his after all"**

**"so what is it like two boys or two girls or or maybe its a boy and a girl**

**"its both sweider"**

**"kagome had a boy"**

**"yep and kagura had a little girl"**

**"hey ther little guy and girl"**

**"they are shy to strangers"**

**"i can see that"**

**"so what do we do now"**

**"well narakus dead im back we have kids we are most definitly happy id say we just try to make the best of our lives and never take anything for granted what do yall think"**

**They all agreed.**

**This was it naraku was dead and sweider was back their family was whole agian and all was well at the Higarashi manor**


End file.
